


Take Me Down But Take It Easy

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s plan to get back the man he loved doesn’t go exactly how he figured it would. References to Klaine, previous Puckurt, and if you squint, you’ll see a little of QAF, slight Blaine bashing but there’s a reason for that… you’ll find out at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Down But Take It Easy

“Before we do this, you gotta tell me that this is what you want.”  Puck breathed beside him.

“I do,” Kurt whispered back.

Puck groaned.  He wanted Kurt so bad right now that he’d never get through this.  This was going to be fucking torture.  Why had he agreed to this? 

“This is going to piss Prep School off so bad.” 

Oh yeah.  _That’s_ why he’d agreed to this.  To fuck with Anderson. 

“Stop calling him that Noah.  He doesn’t even go to Dalton anymore.  Geez.”  Kurt fidgeted against Noah’s shoulder.

“I know that.  But I don’t think I can call him anything else.  And after this afternoon, we’ll have a bigger problem.”

“We will _not_ have a problem,” Kurt said in that demanding voice that kind of turned Noah on.  His voice dipped lower than his regular pitch, and the thrum behind it made Noah almost moan. 

“If we do this, explain how he _won’t_ know that I was the one you were screwing around with before you two got together?” Noah glared at Kurt for making him horny. 

Again.  When would this shit stop?

“Screwing around with?  Charming, Noah.  Really charming.  And maybe I want him to know.”

Well, what was he supposed to call what they’d done?  They’d gone into it knowing it wasn’t love.  It was Puck’s stupid fault for falling in love. 

Because Kurt was with Prep School.  And that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.  Not since he’d royally fucked up with his boy.  Not since he’d let Kurt walk away without a word.

“Why?”

“Because he suggested yesterday that he didn’t have to ever worry about me cheating on him because who would I cheat with?  Like nobody else on the fucking planet could possibly be attracted to me, so why would he need to worry.”

“Ouch.  That sucks.  But in other news, sweet!  So if I’m eye-fucking you during this, he’ll just think you did it to get back at him,” Noah said, finally catching on.  “Why didn’t you say that?”

That was kind of fucked up though.  Why would you say that to your boyfriend?  Even if nobody but Prep School and His Boy were officially out at school, that didn’t mean there weren’t any closeted gay or bisexual guys that wouldn’t love to research their sexuality with Kurt Hummel. 

“What he said is fucked up, Kurt.  You’re fucking sexy.  And he _should_ be scared that someone will take you away.  He should be fucking scared as hell.”

Noah nodded, agreeing with himself apparently because Kurt hadn’t said a word. 

“Thank you, Noah.”

“You ready for this?”

Kurt nodded.

Mr. Schuester walked into the room and clapped his hands in front of him.  “Okay, I think it was Puck and Kurt that were up for their duet today.  Let’s see what you two boys have put together.”

Kurt sent a sly grin towards Noah, and grabbed him, pulling him to the front of the class. 

It did not escape Noah’s notice that Kurt totally ignored Prep School.  Kurt just nodded to the band to begin, and he began slowly walking around Noah. 

Noah chose not to play his guitar for this one.  It would make dancing easier, and he could eye-fuck Kurt a little better this way. 

Noah nodded his head back and forth and watched Kurt circle him like he was Kurt’s prey. 

“ _Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away_ ,” Noah sang as he stalked up to his partner, his eyes focusing on Kurt’s.  “ _You say I’m not your type, but I can make you sway_.”  Noah slipped his hand over his thigh and patted out the rhythm of the music.  “ _It makes you burn to learn you’re not the only one.  I’d let you be if you put down your blazing gun_.”

“ _Now you’ve gone somewhere else, far away, I don’t know if I will find you_ ,” Kurt sang, beckoning Noah to him with that pale slim finger he’d used to summon him the last night they’d been together.  “ _But you feel my breath, on your neck.  Can’t believe I’m right behind you_.” Kurt circled him while he sang, and he ran his smooth palm across the nape of Noah’s neck, making him shiver. 

“ _Cause you keep me coming back for more_ ,” Noah sang, chasing Kurt a few feet across the room.

“ _And I feel a little better than I did before_ ,” Kurt evaded him, spinning around and sliding his hand over Noah’s shoulder.  “ _And if I never see your face again, I don’t mind_ ,” Kurt smirked at him and propped his hand on that narrow hip Noah just wanted to sink his fingers into. 

“ _Cause we got much further than I thought we’d get tonight_ ,” Noah finished the chorus and slipped behind Kurt, brushing against his back slightly before quickly moving away. 

“ _Sometimes you move so well, it’s hard not to give in_ ,” Kurt slid up to Noah, and stroked his bicep.

“ _I’m lost, I can’t tell, where you end and I begin_ ,” Noah sang as he closed his eyes and put his hand over his heart. 

Noah opened his eyes, and he found Kurt staring at him. 

“ _It makes you burn to learn, I’m with another man_ ,” Kurt sang as he stared directly into Noah’s eyes.

“ _I wonder if he’s half the lover that I am_ ,” Noah stalked towards him as he sang.  He didn’t want Kurt to hear those lyrics.  He wanted Kurt to _feel_ them.

Kurt stumbled into his next set of moves.  Then he looked away quickly.

“ _Now you've gone somewhere else, far away. I don’t know if I will find you_ ,” Kurt sang to some of line to Santana, who mouthed ‘wanky’ at him.  Then he turned to Britt to sing, “ _But you feel my breath, on your neck.  Can’t believe I'm right behind you_.”

“ _Cause you keep me coming back for more, And I feel a little better than I did before_ ,” Noah tracked him across the room, to get Kurt’s attention back on him.

“ _If I never see your face again, I don’t mind.  Cause we got much further than I thought we’d get tonight_ ,” Kurt purred at him. 

He fucking purred.  Noah was going to make him pay for that shit.

Noah grabbed Kurt’s hand, pulling him forward, and sang pleadingly, “ _Baby, baby, please believe me.  Find it in your heart to reach me.  Promise not to leave me behind._ ”

Kurt shrugged out of his grasp, pulled the tie Noah was wearing, and led him, crossing the short distance between them.  He sang, “ _Take me down, but take it easy.  Make me think but don’t deceive me. Torture me by taking your time_.”  He dropped Noah’s tie and slid his hand down Noah’s arm.

Noah spun him, pressed up against Kurt’s back, and sang “ _Cause you keep me coming back for more.  And I feel a little better than I did before_.”

Kurt didn’t move, but he titled his head back and angled it, looking to the side at Noah’s bowed head.  He sang, “ _And if I never see your face again, I don’t mind.  Cause we got much further than I thought we’d get tonight_.”

Then came the part they sang together, “ _Cause you keep me coming back for more.  And I feel a little better than I did before_.”

Kurt swayed slightly in front of him, and sang, “ _And if I never see your face again, I don’t mind_.”

“ _Cause we got much further than I thought we’d get tonight_ ,” Noah finished the song, but just barely.  His voice was wavering. 

They stood together, chests heaving with desperately needed breaths.  Noah’s mouth hovered near Kurt’s ear.  He dropped a soft kiss on Kurt’s ear, and whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

And then he took off. 

Leaving Kurt to explain the insanity to the surprised faces of their Glee club friends.

He knew it was shitty to run out on him.  But it wasn’t the first time he’d done it. 

 

======================

 

Kurt put both hands on his hips and stared at the door. 

“That’s who you were with?” Mercedes shouted at him, and Kurt flinched at the power behind her words. 

“Yes.”

“For how long?” Quinn demanded. 

“Not long enough,” Kurt replied.  “But not while you were with him, if that’s what worries you.”

“Puck is gay?” Finn sat frozen, apparently unable to comprehend.

“Focus, Finn,” Kurt replied. 

“Okay, the next time you guys want to sing to each other, how about you just get a room, and let me and Britt watch?” Santana smirked and licked her lips.

Britt nodded her head vaguely, in agreement with Santana’s suggestion.

Kurt stared back at the door.  “It doesn’t look like there will be a next time,” he whispered.

“Why are you still here?” Blaine demanded from his seat in the back of the room.  The rest of the Glee members stared at Blaine in shock.  They’d expected him to go off, of course.

“That is a very good question,” Kurt replied.

“Go!” Blaine gestured towards the door.

So he did. 

He grabbed his messenger bag and ran down the hall towards the parking lot, but Noah’s truck was already gone.  He jumped into his Navigator and pulled out of the parking lot to head for Noah’s house.  The drive seemed to take forever, even though he knew Noah only lived ten minutes from the school. 

Noah’s truck was parked haphazardly in the drive, and Kurt pulled in behind it.  He turned off the engine and walked up to the door, breathing slowly and deeply to calm his nerves.

He knocked, simultaneously texting Noah to come and open the door.  A few minutes later, Noah answered the door, holding it open enough for Kurt to slip through under his arm. 

“What are you doing here?” Noah asked, arms crossed over his chest.

“Can we go talk in your room?” Kurt asked, already heading there, unwilling to give Noah the chance to say no.

“What’s the point?” Noah answered, following him.

“Okay, I want you to sit and listen to me.” Kurt pointed at the bed.

Noah sat and looked up at him, the expression on his face a combination of longing and anger.

Kurt kneeled in front of him, brushing his palms over Noah’s thighs.  Noah’s face drew downwards, following his movements.

"Look, I screwed up.  I never should have left you for Blaine, and I decided you should take me back.  I can’t keep doing this.  I love you.  Maybe you don’t love me, but I’m not happy unless I’m with you.  That whole thing today was for you.  I told Blaine about us weeks ago.  We broke up because I could never stop comparing him to you.  And he always came up short.  Literally, too.”   Kurt smiled when Noah grinned at his comment on Blaine’s height.

Kurt brushed the backs of his fingers over Noah’s jawline.  “I can’t do this.  I can’t stop thinking about you.  And I’ve never stopped wanting you.  I’ve loved you since before we started that whole stupid non-relationship shit.  I agreed to do it so that I could be with you, and I’m tired of being without you.  And even if you don’t love me, I still want to be here.  Because sometimes you do things and say things that make me think you do love me, but you don’t want to tell me.  And those times are the best times of my life.” Kurt brushed the tears from his eyes. 

Kurt was beyond the point of caring how begging would make him look to Noah.  Deep down, he felt that Noah did love him but was not willing to admit it.  He’d have to learn to live with that. 

But he couldn’t live without Noah.  That was all there was to it.

“You are such an idiot, baby.  Of course I love you,” Noah whispered as he cupped Kurt’s face in his hands.

Kurt smirked, “I knew it!  You are totally in to me.”

Noah leaned forward, put both hands on Kurt’s face, and pulled him into a heated kiss.  “Yes, I am.”

“I agreed to your stupid non-relationship idea, because the entire time, I vowed that I was going to take you down.  And I was going to make you love me.”

“Then get up here and do it,” Noah breathed against his mouth.  “ _Take me down, but take it easy_ ,” he sang into Kurt’s mouth.

“I love you,” Kurt crawled onto Noah’s body as they fell backwards onto his bed.

“I love you, too.”

“Don’t ever stop saying that, okay?” Kurt breathed.

Noah slid Kurt’s jacket off his shoulders, and Kurt shrugged out of it. 

Then Noah’s fingers went to work on the buttons of his shirt, while Kurt’s hands very intelligently decided that Noah’s pants were the first item on the ‘ _get these things off_ ’ list.

Noah grinned, “Got your priorities straight I see.”

“Damn right,” Kurt smirked against his mouth, and he continued getting Noah naked.

“Did I just come out to Glee?” Noah laughed.

“Yes, but only Finn is still confused about it,” Kurt replied quickly as he searched Noah’s usual drawer for condoms and lube.  “Aha!”  He pulled both out of the drawer and slammed it shut.

“What did he say?”

Kurt tried to mimic Finn the best way he knew how, “Puck is gay?”

“You didn’t correct him?” Noah laughed and rolled Kurt under him.

“You know homosexuality confuses him.  Trying to understand bisexuality will make his brain hurt,” Kurt smiled up at Noah and kissed him.

“I love you,” Noah looked down at him.

“I’ve been waiting for those words for so fucking long,” Kurt grinned.  “I love you too.  So much.”

“Lie still,” Noah sat up and lubed his fingers.  “I’m going to take care of you, baby.”

Kurt sighed back into the bed, tears falling.  He’d thought Noah had just given up on him completely.  But the months of fighting, and stupid words, and Noah’s final statement that he didn’t want Kurt anymore were all forgotten in this moment.

Kurt spread his legs and moaned when Noah’s finger slipped inside to prepare him.  Noah was always so patient doing this.  Ever since the first night they’d had sex.  That night Noah had been determined that there would be a little pain as possible.  Kurt felt Noah’s finger stretching, and then he slipped a second one inside him.  He’d do this forever, if Kurt needed him to.  He’d spent a whole night once making Kurt come just with his hands and fingers. 

“Noah, please,” Kurt begged shamelessly.

“Shh.  I’m not finished,” Noah smirked. 

And Kurt knew there was no hurrying him.  Noah liked making Kurt come apart before Noah’s cock was even inside him.  He gloated about it afterwards every time he accomplished it.  The fingers of one hand were exploring inside him while the fingers of the other were stroking and pumping Kurt’s cock. 

“Noooaahh,” Kurt breathed.

“You’re going to come first, and then I’m going to fuck you,” Noah promised.  Noah leaned over the lowered his mouth to Kurt’s ear.  “That way when I’m inside you, I can fuck you until you come again.”

“Noah!” Kurt bucked and shouted as he spilled all over Noah’s hand. 

“I love it when you come like that.  I can’t tell if it’s from my hand or my voice.”

Noah loved talking dirty to Kurt while they fucked, and it very often ending with Kurt coming way too soon for his own sanity.  The growl Noah used when he whispered into Kurt’s ear was enough to do it even when he didn’t have his hands all over Kurt.

“Please, baby,” Kurt whispered. 

Noah slipped on a condom and applied more lube to it before making sure Kurt was prepared.  Really, sometimes the man was a little too thorough. 

“Noah, I’m ready.  I’m always ready halfway through when you prepare me.  You’re the one OCD about it,” Kurt smiled at him.

Kurt bucked forward and moaned when Noah finally, finally, entered him.  Noah pulled out slowly before shoving back inside him.  It was harsh, quick, and so fucking demanding.  And so perfect.

This.  This is why Noah went OCD on preparing him. 

Because when he finally did get inside Kurt, he was ready to just let go.  His first sharp thrust always took Kurt by surprise, even if he knew to expect it.  Noah always fucked him like he was trying to get inside Kurt and stay there forever. 

And when Noah found his prostate, dear god, he was relentless. 

Noah smirked down when Kurt cried out with senseless noises and babbling.  Kurt threw his head to the side and arched his back.  And he knew that Noah was smirking with satisfaction that he’d found it yet again.  He always did, and it never took him long. 

Noah bucked harder into him, over and over, and sweat dripped down his face and shoulders.  Kurt gripped him there, on the strong shoulders that hovered above him, but Noah’s skin was too slippery from heat and perspiration.  Kurt stopped trying and allowed his arms to fall back against the pillows. 

“Oh fuck, Noah,” Kurt moaned and rocked his hips in rhythm with Noah.

“Baby, I’ve missed you,” Noah whispered above him. 

“Missed you too.  Oh god,” Kurt whined and ran his hands up and down Noah’s forearms. 

Noah never warned him when he was about to come, and he’d asked that Kurt not warn him either.  Noah said he liked the surprise of seeing Kurt’s come streaking across their stomachs, and the sight of it often triggered Noah’s orgasm. 

They knew each other so well.  Their bodies knew each other perfectly, and Kurt loved it.  Nobody could make him feel the way Noah did, and he’d been stupid to try to find that with someone else. 

Kurt bucked upwards as he came, and Noah followed seconds later with a strangled cry of Kurt’s name. 

“God, Kurt, I was so hard for you through that whole song.  I nearly threw you to the floor in Glee and fucked you right there,” Noah smiled down at him he’d come down from his high. 

Noah slipped out of him to dispose of the condom, and he came right back to bed, scooping Kurt up and spooning with him. 

“That would have been an interesting way to come out to Glee Club,” Kurt giggled and pulled Noah’s arms more snugly around him.  “Does this mean you take me back?”

“Yes, on one condition,” Noah warned.

Kurt turned in his embrace and stared up at him.  “What?” 

It didn’t matter what he wanted, Kurt would do it.  He’d been without Noah for too long already, and he’d do nearly anything to get him back for good.

“You’re never to play Teenage Dream in my presence again,” Noah smirked.

“I promise,” Kurt whispered with a smile.


End file.
